Progressive Green Party
The Progressive Green Party is a liberal political party in Dolgaria. It was founded in December 2951 by Jazeps Crowley. It is currently the only party in the Saiema. Platform The party's main points are environmentalism, progressivism, and the pro-life movement. It's liberal positions are: separation of church and state, civil unions if not gay marriage, amnesty and guest worker positions for illegal immigrants, reducing capital punishment, strong environmental protection and regulation for pollution, progressive taxation, affordable universal healthcare, moderate wealth redistribution, and a friendly foreign policy. The party takes conservative positions occasionally: it opposes polygamy and abortion (except in medical emergencies), and values patriotism. It takes a centrist position on gun rights and drugs. Factions There are five major factions in the Progressive Green Party: Liberal-progressives: the dominant force in the party. The liberals emphasize social liberalism and the "compassion" part of the platform. Roughly 35% of members identified as liberal in 2953. Social democrats: the second-largest faction. The social democrats stress social and economic justice, and stand to the left of the liberals. Most favor a mixed economy, but a small minority, namely democratic socialists, maintain a vision of socialism. A miniscule portion of party members are current or former communists or Marxists, mainly from the Trotskyist, Luxemburgist, and Titoist trends (see below). Roughly 25% of party members identified as social democrats or socialists in 2953. Populists: a sizeable portion of the party. The populists emphasize grassroots organization, democracy, and popular movement. Roughly 20% of members identified as populists in 2953. Libertarians: a small but vocal faction. The libertarians stress liberal democracy and the danger of increasing the role of the government too much. Roughly 15% of members idenitified as libertarians in 2953. Conservatives: the smallest faction. As the party does not hold many conservative values, conservatives are a rarity among members, but there are a few who are attracted by some of the party's positions, mainly its pro-life and environmentalist stances. Roughly 5% of members identified as conservative in 2953. History In 2953, the party participated in its first election. It won .04% of the national vote. In 2958, it won .26% of the final vote. Its early legislative history included only a few proposed bills (almost all of which lost), mainly concerning civil rights and labor rights. The party's first successful bill was the Patriotism of All Dolgarians Act, which eliminated racial/religious discrimination in the military. Still not holding any of the 199 Saeima seats, the PGP finally attraced enough attention and positive feedback to win startlingly in 2963 with a 56.48% over the Ungunskruts (LL), formerly known as the Aryan Socialist Party. With that election, the party held 119 seats, the only active seats (since the Ugusnkruts became inactive almost immediately after). In the next election, 2968, the PGP, because it was the active party and thus the only choice on the ballot, received 100% of the vote and the remaining 80 seats in the Saeima, bringing its seat total to a full 199. Between 2973 and 2981, the party was inactive, and as a result, so was the Saeima. In the election of 2988, the revived Demokrātiskā Strādnieku Partija (DSP) won the election for Vadītājs, replacing Crowley with Rūdolfs Mīlenbahs. The PGP also lost 71 of the 199 Saeima seats to the DSP. Soon afterward, however, the DSP lapsed into inactivity again, surrenduring its seats, and in the election of 2993 the PGP regained its lost seats. But since Crowley had not run for Vadītājs, Mīlenbahs retained his position. In c.3004, The Dolgovas National Party took over from a once-again inactive PGP, only to fall into inactivity. The Feudal Nihilist Faction soon made a longer-lasting challenge, but likewise fell into inactivity. In c.3014, the National Conservative Alliance made a brief run. After it too became inactive, the PGP followed suit. Over the next eight years, the PGP remained inactive, while the New Labour Party - a continuation of the old Imperial Fascist Party (IFP) - attempted to pass new legislation, with limited success (it held no seats when it proposed most of its bills and thus the bills failed). The Alianse Progresivitāte (Alliance for Progress) soon joined the New Labour Party in legislating, and after 3021, the Alianse Progresivitāte became the sole active paty in Dolgaria. In c.3022, the PGP reactivated and garnered 22 of the 299 Saeima seats. That number grew to 39 in 3028, then fell drastically to 1 in 3033, possibly due to some failed bills presented by the party. In 3038, the PGP's holdings grew to 129, then fell to 94 in 3042, and then up to 142, almost a majority, in 3047. In that same year Jazeps Crowley won back the Vadītājs. In c.3050, the right-wing National Alliance formed; over the next few years of its activity, it would continually call for early elections, but failed to gain any seats. In 3051, the PGP lost 3 seats to the Alianse Progresivitāte and also lost the Vadītājs to to the Alianse's Hercogiene Aurora Kuzaki di Karzon. Soon, however, the Alianse Progresivitāte soon became inactive, ending almost 30 years of friendly cooperation with the PGP. Its seats and the Vadītājs became the PGP's in the elections of 3052. Some time after 3054, the National Alliance became inactive; currently, the PGP is once again the only party in the country. Controversy In 2952 then party was embarrased by a G'ijduvon newspaper article revealing that a few party members had Communist histories. Because the party has always been opposed to communism, it released a public statement reaffirming its moderate liberal ideology and denouncing communism. Two days later, a group of anonymous, self-proclaimed party members affirmed the veracity of the newspapers' findings and the anonymous members' radical history, but firmly stated their renunciation of all thoughts of radicalism. When the identities of the members were revealed by an another newspaper and then acknowledged by the members, the public in the region of Hodari largely rallied to the party's side, because the exposed members had been well-liked. Pro-Life International In 2053 the party founded the Pro-Life International, an international party organization aimed at uniting parties that value life. The organization stresses that being pro-life not only includes being anti-abortion, but also anti-war, anti-capital punishment, among other things. Currently, there are five members from five different countries, including the PGP. Category:Political parties in Dolgaria